1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to dental implements, and more particularly, to a toothpick holder for holding toothpicks in a plurality of positions for easier access to all areas of the dental arches.
2. Prior Art:
It is well known by the dental profession that brushing alone does not adequately clean the sides of the teeth forming the interdental spaces. Thus, flossing and other cleaning methods are recommended in conjunction with brushing. Moreover, the proper use of toothpicks, and in particular triangularly-shaped toothpicks which conform to the contours of the interdental spaces, can be particularly effective in cleaning the spaces between the teeth.
However, except for a few attempts at developing a toothpick holder, people are generally limited to the use of wood or plastic toothpicks held in the user's hand. Accordingly, the use of a toothpick is only partially effective inasmuch as a hand-held toothpick cannot be inserted into the interdental spaces from the back of the teeth, and these areas are usually not cleaned.
Examples of prior art toothpick holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,327 and 4,630,623. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,327 teaches a toothpick holder capable of holding a toothpick having a wedge-shaped cross-section in any one of several different adjusted latched positions wherein the holder properly orients such a toothpick for optimum effectiveness in all areas of the mouth. However, as set forth more fully hereinafter, the present invention provides for the proper orientation of wedge-shaped toothpicks without resorting to a latching mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,623 discloses a holder with multiple arms, whereas the present invention teaches a toothpick holder for orienting toothpicks having wedge-shaped cross-sections in opposite directions with only one arm.